Merry Christmas, Hiccstrid
by Thalassina
Summary: Hiccstrid-Christmas-OS. AU. There was a time when Astrid Hofferson wouldn't have thought she'd be in love one day with no other boy than her neighbour, Hiccup Haddock. But love finds its way... (Rated T 'cause paranoia)


**A/N: Please note that I am no native speaker, so there might be some grammar mistakes or the wording sounds a bit strange. If you find anything, _please _tell me so that I can improve my English writing!**

**Anyways, this got a little short, but brevity is the soul of wit, ain't it? :D**

**Enjoy the fluff :D (And I know it's a bit late, but merry Christmas! And a happy new year :* )**

**(PS: I love reviews...)**

* * *

There was a time when Astrid Hofferson wouldn't have thought she'd be in love one day with no other boy than her neighbor, Hiccup Haddock.

When they were kids she didn't really pay attention to him at first. When she was wrestling over the best swing with Snotlout from across, he stayed in the background drawing dragons in the sand with a stick.

Then came the day he saved that cat.  
She was currently trying to top her record of somersaults on the trampoline when she suddenly heard a loud screech like a braking car, quickly followed by a human scream.

Only about half a minute later Hiccup hurried through her garden, taking the shortest way to his, something black and furry in his arms.  
Curiosity took over Astrid and she followed him.

He was kneeling with his back turned to her, speaking in a hushed voice, and when she approached further she was able to see movements – and blood.  
It was a little black kitten the car had hit and now it had lost one leg.

Astrid remembered the patience Hiccup had had, the steadiness with which he had tried to stop the bleeding, and how he had talked to the poor little thing. She didn't hesitate to join him and together they managed to keep the cat alive until Stoick, Hiccup's dad and mayor of Berk, came home and called the veterinarian.

The sensitivity and dedication the boy had demonstrated had impressed Astrid and all of a sudden the two became friends. She no longer saw the weak and shy, but the sweet, friendly, clever guy he was.

After he lost his left leg in a bus accident she stayed by his side in the hospital and wouldn't go home, not when the doctors tried to force her to (especially not then), not even when Stoick literally begged her to go get some rest and calm down.

Astrid could still see the smile on Hiccup's face when he woke up and saw her, with the not-anymore-kitten Toothless in her arms, sitting beside him.

Now he matched his cat, like he used to say, and when Astrid got her parrot Stormfly he always joked around that their pets could end up together someday, because that would be kinda ironic, wouldn't it?  
She never got what he meant by that and even how that thought had come to his mind, and neither did she see the dreamy sparkling looks he gave her.

It was in high school when she discovered the changes her best friend was going through, both physically and mentally. He no longer let his cousin Snotlout bully him, when somebody called him weak he made sarcastic comments with his own humor which Astrid liked so much; to sum it up, he got way more confident.

He suddenly made a growth spurt and was finally bigger than Astrid and not that skinny anymore, which she fully appreciated.  
When summer came and they went swimming first time since he'd changed, she forgot how to move when she saw him shirtless and he almost had to save her from drowning.

There was this feeling she'd always had when he was around but until now she'd thought it was about him being her best friend.  
She felt herself blushing when looking into his forest green eyes, and couldn't stop wondering whether feeling dizzy when hugging him or that tingly feeling in her belly was good or bad.

* * *

She was strolling through the streets with Hiccup, looking for Christmas gifts for their parents, when the first snow of the year started to fall, along with the darkness of a winter evening. It was beautiful to watch the snowflakes drizzle down in the warm lights all around.

Astrid found herself staring at Hiccup and quickly turned away, not able to avoid the blush. He was just looking so handsome with all the white flakes on his eyelashes and in his hair, a smile on his lips and... what was she just doing again?

From time to time it got worse and worse. Meanwhile she wasn't even able to be in the same room with him anymore without letting out a sigh and feeling all captured by his simple presence. Every time he texted her she would inwardly freak out, eager to text him back, just to have his attention.

* * *

Then, on Christmas Eve, the Haddocks invited the Hoffersons for dinner.

Astrid jumped a little when she saw the only free seat was near Hiccup, and with a beating heart like a pirate ship firing the cannons in battle she sat down next to him.

During dinner she occasionally glanced over to him and almost got a heart attack when she found him glancing back. It was very hard for her to concentrate on handling knife and fork so it was only a matter of time until she dropped them, receiving a warning look from her mom and out of the corner of her eye seeing Hiccup chuckle, which made her blush even harder.

Later that night, when their parents were sitting on the couch watching some classical Christmas movie, Astrid went outside to get some fresh air. She watched her breath produce little clouds, and felt the cold night clearing her head a bit, when suddenly a voice said, "To cold for a dragon to breath fire, huh?"

Astrid winced and turned around, recognizing Hiccup who had sneaked out of the house as well.  
"Great Odin, you scared me!"

He only grinned at her, letting her anger melt on the spot.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Merely catching some breath, trying to spit some fire..."

She rolled her eyes. Since he'd been a toddler he'd been fascinated by dragons. One of their childhood games was pretending to be dragon riders, training them and giving them names, fighting against evil ones with spikes and razor-sharp teeth.

"Maybe even looking for you."

When he looked her in the eyes she once again felt the dizziness overwhelm her and prayed to the gods that she wouldn't faint, like that one time last month. But back then she hadn't slept for two days because of an important school project (and thinking about Hiccup), so she'd had an excuse. But now...

She hoped he didn't hear her heart beating as if she just ran a marathon, and when he took a step closer all she could think was, _Oh gods..._

After what felt like an eternity he suddenly cleared his throat and she realized they were just inches apart.

"Uhm, well," she stuttered.

"Erm... I think I... uhm... we should... maybe get inside a-again..."

"Yeah. I... erm... will stay a little while and... y'know, come after..."

Hiccup nodded to that and was about to turn to open the door when he lifted his head up to the porch. Astrid followed his gaze and got the second almost-heart attack this day when she saw a mistletoe hanging there.

She couldn't tell whose face was redder, Hiccup's or hers. Along with even more stuttering she nervously played with her bangs, and he eventually turned to go back into the house.

On the threshold, however, he stopped, stood there for a few seconds, then stepped back to Astrid, and everything next seemed to happen in slow motion. With a determined face he cupped her cheeks, let his gaze linger deep in her eyes for a moment, closed his eyes – and so did she, feeling his warm fingers on her cold skin, his body getting closer and, finally, his soft warm lips touching hers.

Millions of butterflies danced through her stomach, shiver after shiver went down her spine, and everything inside her melted. There was no cold, there was no snow, no parents probably waiting for them to come back. Nothing else but Hiccup mattered.

When they broke the kiss they had to catch their breaths before either of them could say a word. Hiccup was the first to get back his ability to speak.  
"Wow..."

Astrid couldn't help but smile when she entwined her fingers with his. "Yeah, wow..."

"Merry Christmas, Astrid," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Hiccup." She snuggled onto his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his arms holding her.

They stood like that for a while, merely enjoying the moment and the presence of the other, not noticing Hiccup's mom Valka standing behind them, smiling. _Finally_, she thought and went back to the living room.

"So..." Astrid began. "What exactly was that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Instincts?" He got a snicker from her for that.

"Instincts, maybe. But I don't mind, I am just glad it happened."

Hiccup agreed. "Right. You don't even know how long I've been waiting for this."

"How long?"

"Very long."

"Sure, but how long exactly?"

"Do you want the exact time? I could calculate that."

Astrid sighed. "Okay, you don't have to tell me."

"Ever since I remember."

She looked up into his eyes. "Really?" He nodded and gained a lovely grin from Astrid before she punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For not telling me and letting me think you only like me as a friend all these years!"

He made this lopsided smile she loved so much.

"And that," she pecked him on the lips, "is for everything else."

Hiccup smirked and pulled her in for another kiss, feeling as happy as never before in his life.

And that was only the beginning.


End file.
